Carl (MM)
Carl (カール Kāru, lit. Carl) is one of the eligible bachelors in Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. Carl is sweet and cute at a first glance, but he's also very determined. After your first initial meeting, he'll be working his hardest at the Moonlight Café Bar, in hopes of opening up his own café to sell his amazing sweets. After a month of working at the Moonlight Cafe, Carl will open up his own café that he always dreamed of. It will be a sort of sweets shop, where Carl will sell a variety of sweets, tea, and milk. He will employ Katie as his waitress. Locations *Before Moonlight Café opens, Carl can be found in the square. If he has moved out temporarily, he can also be found in the square on weekends. *Before Café Callaway opens, Carl works behind the counter of the Moonlight Café. *When Cafe Callaway opens, Carl will spend all of his time behind the counter. 'Moving Out' Carl may come to the player's door one morning and explain that he is leaving town soon. This happens when the player hasn't befriended Carl to a high enough level, or when enough baking products are not being shipped in the shipping box. Cafe Callaway will close, and Katie will move out as well. In order for Carl to move back into town, the player must ship items such as milk, eggs and breadfruit. Gifts Heart Events 2-Heart Gift Carl will come to your door as you leave in the morning (regardless of which gender you're playing as) when he reaches two hearts. He will give you Pudding, and you will also get note the "Pattisier" note. ---- 5-Heart Gift Carl's second gift will come at 5 hearts, if you are playing as a female character. Carl will knock on your door in the morning and present you with a gift. He will give you a homemade Chestnut Pie! 'Wedding' After meeting all the of the marriage requirements and receiving your Blue Feather, the player will be able to propose. Whichever character you're proposing to must have a minimum of 8 hearts. If they accept your Blue Feather, the wedding will take place the following day (unless the following day is a festival). The wedding will take up one full day. 'Rival' In Harvest Moon: Magical Melody, each bachelor and bachelorette can be paired off to what is considered as the main character's rival. Each rival couple has one heart event between them, but they will never marry. You must have 4 hearts with your rival (the person of the same gender), and the marriage candidate must have less than 4 hearts. Your rival for Carl is Ellen. Carl and Ellen's event happens at Cafe Callaway. Musical Note :Getting Carl to 2 hearts will initiate a scene of him coming to your house and giving you Pudding as a gift. :Afterward, you will receive the "Patissier Note". Note Description: "'An easygoing, optimistic cafe owner. His cakes are the cream of the crop! A cute guy with a baby face.'"' Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Bachelors Category:Magical Melody NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody